<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Friend-Zone by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490034">The Friend-Zone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Better By Myself, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dead Emilie Agreste, F/F, F/M, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, Friendzone, Hey Violet - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Just A Friend To You, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loneliness, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Meghan Trainor - Freeform, Miss Movin On, Motherly Nathalie Sancoeur, No Sex, No Smut, Not a bad thing, Out of Character Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Parent Nathalie Sancoeur, Songfic, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Love, adrienette - Freeform, gabenath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The friendzone is a place that Marinette and Nathalie both know all too well so when Marinette is put in the friend zone once again Nathalie comforts her.</p><p>Inspired by multiple songs that will be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just A Friend To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I swear Marinette and Nathalie are just friend-zoned throughout the entire series and if they talked they would be able to relate to each other, therefore I wrote this.</p><p>I will admit most of Marinette’s friend-zoning tends to be self-inflected but I ship Adrienette so...</p><p>Also, I love the idea of Nathalie x Emilie x Gabriel and that is here if you squint but it's more just Nathalie x Emilie and Nathalie x Gabriel though Emilie x Gabriel is mentioned</p><p>I’m sorry because I feel like Nathalie is out of character here but I like the idea of a motherly Nathalie, and not just to Adrien, especially when I feel she knows the pain of being in the friend-zone. Also with Meghan Trainor lyrics as inspiration Nathalie just didn't stay in character though I do feel like love would drive her a bit out of character of how we typically see her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel Agreste had allowed one of his sons, Adrien, friends to come over. He chose Marinette, it didn't matter why to her and she was through the roof with excitement but also filled with anxiety. Marinette was determined, today was the day, the day she was going to tell Adrien how she felt. After that, they would get married and have a house together and a hamster. Much like every other plan she ever had she ended up fumbling over her words and she changed the subject quickly with a facepalm as she tried not to trip over her feet as she was with her words. She left Adrien’s room with a facial expression Nathalie knew well, one of disappointment and heartbreak. Nathalie often wore it herself but had learned to hide it, years of feeling that same pain did that she supposed.<br/>
“Are you alright?” Nathalie asked as she was escorting Marinette out.<br/>
“Yes, I’m fine, just stuck in the friend zone with Adrien,” Marinette admitted, “I didn't mean to say that!” she spit quickly afterward.<br/>
“I know how you feel,” Nathalie signed, “would you like some tea before you're off?” she offered, knowing this could get her in trouble but assuming Marinette wanted to talk to someone about her problems, something she never had.<br/>
“That would be nice,” Marinette agreed.<br/>
Nathalie led Marinette to a place she was hoping Mr. Agreste would not look for her. Nathalie got a tray that had tea along with two cups and nodded and so Marinette began with her struggles. </p><p>“He hugs me this way that makes my heart beat insane. He always makes me laugh. I thought this meant he was catching feelings especially when I loved him from the start. But then every time it just breaks my heart when he says I’m just a friend to him. I swear we do things friends don't do. All our friends insist he loves me too. I'm always careful with the words I use because I don't want to reveal too much to him but I know I’m so much more than just a friend to him.”<br/>
Nathalie saw the spark in Marinette’s eyes when she spoke about Adrien as if he was perfection and could do no wrong. It seemed foolish now but Nathalie knew that she had felt that way before.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I can go if you want,” Marinette suggested and she began to stand.<br/>
Nathalie took a deep breath and looked at Marinette, she doubted that she was going to tell anyone about this, they were both vulnerable, they both needed this.<br/>
“When there are others around she would never kiss me. Now it's too late because she's dead and I’m stuck here missing her. Though I loved her from the start, she said I’m just a friend to her. Then he and I did things that ‘just friends’ don’t do. I had friends tell me he loves me too but I have to be careful with the words I use because he says I’m only a friend to him.”<br/>
“Who are they?” Marinette asked timidly, “you don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable,” she quickly stammered afterward.<br/>
“Emilie and Gabriel Agreste,” Nathalie admitted after looking around to make sure nobody besides Marinette would hear.<br/>
“Wow, we just have bad luck with the Agreste’s, I guess?” Marinette joked with a small and sad laugh.<br/>
“She said I’m just a friend to her but I know we did things that friends never do,” Nathalie smiled thinking about Emilie.<br/>
“Everyone says he loves me too but I’m still careful with my words around him,” Marinette said with the same sparkle in her eyes thinking about Adrien.<br/>
“I can’t tell him, even though I’m dying to, because I know I’m so much more than just a friend,” Nathalie said now thinking about Gabriel and how he could walk in at any moment though she doubted he would come out of his office.<br/>
The two paused and looked at each other.<br/>
“I was only ever a friend to her,” Nathalie told Marinette.<br/>
“I’ll only ever be a friend to him,” Marinette claimed and a lone tear fell down her cheek.<br/>
“I’m just a friend to him,” Nathalie signed thinking about everything she would do for Gabriel.</p><p>The pair sat in silence, both overwhelmed with their own sense of loneliness despite being there with each other.<br/>
“I think it’s time for you to be on your way,” Nathalie told Marinette and stood up from her chair.<br/>
Marinette looked at the time, “yes, my parents will be expecting me to be home shortly,” there was a brief pause, “thank you.”<br/>
“It’s not a problem Marinette, I appreciated our time together.”<br/>
“I wish Adrien did as much,” Marinette signed again.<br/>
“He values your friendship, I know that much. You never know, you two are still very young,” Nathalie insisted.<br/>
Marinette looked around and dropped her voice to a whisper, “you should tell Mr. Agreste how you feel, you never know what could happen.”<br/>
“It would be highly inappropriate, besides I think we both still love her,” Nathalie admitted.<br/>
“Well there will be a day for the both of us!” Marinette insisted in her positively optimistic tone.<br/>
Nathalie smiled, “You’re a great friend. Adrien is lucky to have you as a girlfriend or just a friend.”<br/>
“Mr. Agreste is lucky to have you as a friend and an assistant!” Marinette exclaimed back.<br/>
The two smiled and Marinette left. At the gate, she turned back to see Nathalie still at the open door and Marinette gave her a big wave, Nathalie smiled again and raised her to give Marinette a small wave in return.<br/>
Not everything was the way the two wanted, it probably never would be, but having each other only for the day was enough. The friend zone felt less lonely when they were there together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not A Bad Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To keep the idea of a songfic going Gabriel and Adrien’s confessions were inspired by “Not a Bad Thing” by Justin Timberlake.</p><p>I would also like to shout out @ShyFanGirl who requested I do a sequel where they either move on or out of the friend-zone.<br/>This chapter will be where the two move out of the friend-zone and start their relationship with either Gabriel or Adrien. I do plan to do the other idea where they both move on but that is going to take me some more time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Nathalie,” Adrien said tentatively as he exited his room. <br/>“Yes, Adrien?”<br/>“What held Marinette up? Is she alright?”<br/>“Yes, she is alright, I just told her that was a good start for your father to start allowing more friends over. She's a good girl, Adrien.” <br/>“Yeah, she is nice and funny and super talented!” Adrien gushed.<br/>Nathalie could see why Marinette’s friends thought Adrien was in love with her if he always talked about her like this. <br/>“You should be practicing piano now, Adrien,” she noted.<br/>Adrien groaned but went back to his room to practice. </p><p>The next day Nathalie noticed Adrien was not eating his breakfast.<br/>“Is there something wrong Adrien? Are you feeling alright?” <br/>He signed, “how do you want a guy to tell you he loves you?” he asked.<br/>Nathalie’s eyes widen in shock, “well,” she pondered, “I guess I would want him to be honest, a bouquet perhaps, it doesn't have to be anything extravagant as long as it's honest,” she smiled thinking about how she would do anything if Gabriel would confess to her but also how she would do anything to help Gabriel get Emilie back, even if this didn't benefit her. <br/>Gabriel Agreste had stood in the doorway while Nathalie spoke then coughed when she finished. Nathalie blushed as she realized Gabriel had just heard what she had said. <br/>“Don't listen to her son, women like big things, your mother was the only one I ever meant who didn't,” he objected.<br/>Nathalie knew this was true, Emilie rarely asked for anything, and with men like the Agreste’s women typically wanted them for their money. Nathalie could care less about their money though, she wanted to see Gabriel happy. <br/>“She doesn't seem like that type of girl,” Adrien’s words snapped Nathalie out of her thoughts. <br/>Gabriel turned around and walked back into his office. <br/>“You have fencing after school. You will then have a Chinese lesson later. Don't forget to practice piano sometime this evening,” Nathalie told Adrien.<br/>“Do you think father will let me have friends over again?”<br/>“Not tonight,” Nathalie told him, “but you have room in your schedule tomorrow, would you like me to ask for you?”<br/>“Thank you, Nathalie!” Adrien smiled brightly and ran out the door to go to school. <br/>Nathalie walked towards Mr. Agreste’s office.<br/>“Yes, Nathalie?” he asked as she entered.<br/>“Adrien was wondering if he could have a friend over tomorrow afternoon?”<br/>“Yes, I suppose,” Mr. Agreste rolled his eyes.<br/>He took his glasses off and then massaged his forehead with his other hand.<br/>“Are you alright sir? You don't typically come to the dining room in the morning.” <br/>“I’m fine Nathalie, I just wanted to know my availability for the day,” he insisted.<br/>“You have a meeting scheduled for 10:30 and then another at 4:00 (16:00).”<br/>“Thank you, Nathalie.”<br/>Nathalie nodded and began to leave.<br/>“You deserve much more than just a small bouquet with an ‘honest’ confession. Don't settle for less than you're worth,” Gabriel said.<br/>Nathalie stopped, “thank you, sir,” she said and then left the room. </p><p>*The next day*<br/>“Remember Adrien you can invite a friend over this evening after your fencing lesson,” Nathalie said as Adrien ate breakfast.<br/>“Thank you, Nathalie!” Adrian grinned, “I know exactly who I want to invite!”<br/>“Your father has a meeting at 4:15 (16:15), make sure it is someone who won't be too loud.”<br/>“I’ll be sure we are quiet,” Adrien agreed and left for school.<br/>Nathalie walked into Mr. Agreste’s office.<br/>“Adrien is off to school. I did inform him of your late afternoon meeting in hopes he would bring a quiet friend.” <br/>Gabriel simply nodded so Nathalie began to leave but turned back, “just a reminder of the gala in two nights.”<br/>“Yes, you will be attending for me. Adrien should be there too.”<br/>Nathalie nodded, “I’ll be sure he is aware sir,” and left without another word. <br/>Conversation between them was always formal, Nathalie didn't expect less but when Gabriel told Nathalie of her worth she had hoped for just something more, maybe that he would attend the gala, but that was unreasonable so she continued with her work for the day without another thought to the matter. </p><p>Nathalie watched as Adrien brought Marinette to his room again. Marinette gave a small wave to Nathalie as she walked in. Nathalie smiled, she was hoping that this is why Adrien had asked for love advice. She knew Marinette was a nice girl who wouldn't hurt Adrien and while she would never say it out loud, Nathalie much preferred her to Chloé. She waited for the time to be a quarter to his Chinese lesson and then knocked on Adrien’s door letting him know that his Chinese lesson was soon and that it was time Marinette left. Marinette had a flower in her hair and then a small bouquet with a poem attached to it. As soon as the door to Adrien’s room was closed Marinette happily squealed. <br/>“He loves me!” she said and jumped up and down. <br/>Nathalie smiled, “do you have some extra time to read it to me?” <br/>Marinette nodded happily and Nathalie guided her to where they had talked a few days ago. <br/>“If you look around and find your dreams come true with me<br/>I promise that my love is free<br/>So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me<br/>It's not a bad thing when I’m in love with you<br/>One day I can be the last voice you hear at night<br/>And every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me<br/>Because life wouldn't be so bad if you were in love with me,” Marinette read.<br/>“It’s so sweet!” Nathalie gushed.<br/>“Yes, it really is indeed,” Mr. Agreste said from the doorway. <br/>“Mr. Agreste!” Marinette gasped.<br/>“I’m sorry sir, she was just reading a poem that Adrien wrote her,” Nathalie apologized, “I didn't mean to distract you.”<br/>“I think it's time you are on your way Marinette,” Mr. Agreste said.<br/>“Can I talk to you for a second alone Mr. Agreste?” Marinette requested.<br/>“He has a very busy schedule Marinette, and it is time you go home,” Nathalie objected. <br/>“No Nathalie, I'm curious to know what she has to say,” Gabriel told her.<br/>Nathalie was shocked that he would give Marinette the time of day. Gabriel Agreste hardly listened to anyone, it didn't make sense that he would listen to Marinette but Nathalie complied as she left the room. <br/>Nathalie tried to listen through the door but couldn't hear the conversation clearly so she tried to relax as the two talked but could hardly focus on anything else. Nathalie tried to focus on Adrien’s note to Marinette, she wished she had a love pure as that. Ever since she was a teenager she never really believed she would fall in love with someone who would love her back with the same passion. Emilie Agreste was perfect proof of that. Nathalie would have done anything for her, it's why she constantly helped Hawkmoth. She didn't mean for all of that to spiral into feelings for Gabriel but here she was lost in love like a pathetic school girl. Nathalie hated it, she felt like love made her weak but Marinette looked so happy, so that couldn't possibly be true. <br/>Marinette exited the room with her head held high. This surprised Nathalie because she didn't know Marinette but presumed that Nathalie would have been greatly flustered while speaking to the Gabriel Agreste but Nathalie didn't question it as she walked Marinette to the door. <br/>“I think I’ll see you soon Marinette,” Nathalie said.<br/>Marinette nodded and waved as she walked down the stairs. <br/>Nathalie walked slowly to the room where she left Mr. Agreste worried about the conversation that would follow. <br/>“She’s good for him,” he said as she walked into the room.<br/>“I agree sir,” Nathalie simply said. <br/>“Nathalie,” Mr. Agreste appeared to hesitate.<br/>“Yes sir?”<br/>“Clear for my schedule for the day of the gala. I will be going in person,” he declared.<br/>Nathalie stood shocked but then quickly cleared her throat, “of course sir. Did you still want me to attend that night?”<br/>“Yes, I would like you to attend as well.”<br/>“Very well,” Nathalie said with a nod and turned.<br/>“Tell Adrien he is welcome to bring Marinette if she wishes.”<br/>“Right away sir,” Nathalie said. </p><p>*Night of the gala*<br/>Nathalie looked nervously into the mirror. She had never been this anxious to attend a gala. Granted it was usually just Adrien and her, Mr. Agreste attending was a big deal and would likely be all over the news. Her hair flowed down in loose curls and stopped just below her chest. Her red highlights were much more prominent with her hair down. She switched up her makeup to a slightly bolder look which matched her dress. The three of them then went to pick up Marinette who wore a red dress and had her short hair down, it had a slight curl and landed just past her shoulders. <br/>“You look beautiful Marinette,” Adrien complemented. <br/>“Thank you,” Marinette said with a blush. She held out her wrist as Adrien put on a corsage that he had bought for her. </p><p>At the gala, Nathalie moved around the room alone, stopping to make some small chit chat but tried to ignore everyone around her. This is how she ended up accidentally bumping into Mr. Agreste.<br/>“I’m sorry, sir,” she quickly apologized. <br/>“It’s alright,” he assured her.<br/>There was a pause in conversation and Nathalie was going to leave until Gabriel complimented her.<br/>“You look stunning tonight Nathalie.”<br/>“Oh! Thank you!” Nathalie blushed profusely. <br/>“I’m sorry I didn't buy you a corsage as Adrien did for Marinette but I can offer you this and a dance instead.” <br/>Nathalie looked at the flower Gabriel was holding, a blue rose. She thought back to research she had done a while ago, if she was correct they symbolized not only mystery but impossibility or being unattainable. She wondered if this meant that she didn't have a chance, she wondered if this meant that she seemed impossible for Gabriel to have. So many thoughts were racing through her but Nathalie, who really hadn't danced a day in her life, spare a few times when she was having fun with Emilie, before her passing, agreed and took the flower and weaved it through her hair.<br/>The two moved very gracefully across the floor. Nathalie could see flashes of cameras from the corner of her eyes but ignored them as she continued to look at Gabriel Agreste. She was certain this man could have anyone in the world wrapped around his finger but here he was dancing with her. <br/>“I know people make promises all the time<br/>Then they turn right around and break them<br/>It feels like someone cuts your heart open with a knife and you're stuck bleeding<br/>I could be that guy to heal it over time<br/>I won't stop until you believe it<br/>Because you're worth it,” Gabriel recited to her.<br/>If Nathalie didn't match the shade of Marinette’s dress before she certainly did now. It felt better than the day Gabriel had told her she was worth more than a small bouquet and an honest confession. Wasn't that what this was? Was he trying to say that she was worth more than him? How did he even know she wanted him? <br/>“I know you said I’m worth more than a small bouquet and an honest confession but it's all I ever wanted,” Nathalie admitted in a whisper. <br/>“I was hoping so,” Gabriel said and pressed his lips to her.<br/>Nathalie froze at first but quickly relaxed and returned the kiss. She couldn't believe that Gabriel Agreste was kissing her, it seemed unreal. <br/>“I love you, sir,” she softly said after the kiss. She had been scared. She had never told anyone that part of her believed love was cursed. <br/>“Gabriel,” he corrected.<br/>“Gabriel,” she confirmed, “I love you, Gabriel.”<br/>“I love you too Nathalie.” </p><p>*Time skip a few days*<br/>Marinette was over again a few days later and before joining Adrien in his room she insisted on talking to Nathalie.<br/>“So? How has it been?” she asked, reminding herself of Alya.<br/>“Amazing! You were right Marinette, we both certainly had our days, we just had to wait a bit longer.” <br/>“You're welcome, I'm the one who tipped him off to your crush.”<br/>“What?” Nathalie’s eyes widened and she blushed.<br/>“After Adrien confessed that he had been clueless about my feelings I assumed he got his obliviousness from his father. During our conversation, I waved the red flower and mentioned you were red for him.”<br/>“I can't believe you! Do you know how risky that was! I could have been fired!” Nathalie insisted.<br/>“But you weren't. In fact, I would say you were promoted,” Marinette snickered. <br/>Nathalie rolled her eyes, “go enjoy time with Adrien.”<br/>She couldn't believe that Marinette had taken such a risk, granted it did pay off. Maybe she would have to take more risks every once in a while.<br/>Nathalie began to think that maybe love wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it didn't matter what they felt for Emilie if they had each other? They would always have that pain, but it was more important to have each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miss Movin’ On is Better By Herself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so this is a second ending where Marinette and Nathalie move on from their crushes. This is going to take place right after the first chapter!</p><p>The songs used in this chapter are <br/>“Better By Myself” by Hey Violet (Nathalie) and “Miss Movin On” by Fifth Harmony (Marinette)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Nathalie,” Adrien said tentatively as he exited his room. <br/>“Yes, Adrien?”<br/>“What held Marinette up? Is she alright?”<br/>“Yes, she is alright, I just told her that was a good start for your father to start allowing more friends over. She's a good girl, Adrien.” <br/>“Yeah, she always makes me smile!” Adrien noted.<br/>Nathalie frowned, she thought that if Adrien loved Marinette that he would have just gone off about her then. Perhaps she was wrong though, she didn't know much about love and it's not like Adrien was talking to a close friend. <br/>“You should be practicing piano now, Adrien,” she noted.<br/>Adrien groaned but went back to his room to practice.</p><p>The next day Nathalie noticed that Adrien was hardly eating his breakfast.<br/>“Are you alright Adrien? Are you feeling sick?” She asked, concerned about his condition. <br/>He let out a deep breath, “Nathalie how would you want a guy to tell you he is in love with you?”<br/>Nathalie stood a little shocked at first, “well Adrien I always thought I was better off alone. I never wanted the love confessions my peers did. To know about a girl you have to get to know her, her interests and her dislikes, this should tell you whether she would prefer some grand extravagant thing or something simple and small.”<br/>“I guess that makes sense Nathalie, thank you.”<br/>Silence overcame the two as Adrien took another bite of his breakfast.<br/>“Do you think father will let me have friends over again?” He asked curiously. <br/>“Not tonight,” Nathalie told him, “but you have room in your schedule tomorrow, would you like me to ask for you?”<br/>“Thank you, Nathalie!” Adrien smiled brightly and ran out the door to go to school. <br/>Nathalie walked towards Mr. Agreste’s office.<br/>“Yes, Nathalie?” he asked as she entered.<br/>“Adrien was wondering if he could have a friend over tomorrow afternoon?”<br/>“Yes, I suppose,” Mr. Agreste rolled his eyes.<br/>He took his glasses off and then massaged his forehead with his other hand.<br/>“Are you alright sir? You look tired,” Nathalie asked, trying not to pry too much.<br/>“Yes, I’m fine. I was just thinking about how to seize Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculous so that Emilie would be back,” he answered.<br/>She nodded and left without another word. She was tired of hearing about Emilie. At one point Nathalie loved Emilie and would have done anything for her, that stopped when she had spent so much time with Gabriel, but now she was done with all.<br/>She didn't often put off work but today she decided it was fine. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote how she felt, not like anybody would ever read it but it felt nice to get her feelings down on paper.<br/>“Everything he does just wears me down<br/>But love fills silly, getting turned around<br/>Feels like I’m wasting my time<br/>Because the confidence she once gave me has died<br/>I feel suffocated by the things you say<br/>But now I’m certain we are better off this way<br/>I’m better by myself<br/>I’m not stressing over you<br/>I’m better by myself<br/>And there's nothing you can do<br/>Better by myself <br/>So now I’m all alone<br/>But this is where I rather be<br/>Because I am finally me”<br/>She read her paper again and slipped it away with a smile. It felt good to get her feelings down and now she was confident she wasn’t in the friend zone because she had moved on. </p><p>*The next day*<br/>“Remember Adrien you can invite a friend over this evening after your fencing lesson,” Nathalie said as Adrien ate breakfast.<br/>“Thank you, Nathalie!” Adrian grinned, “I know exactly who I want to invite!”<br/>“Your father has a meeting at 4:15 (16:15), make sure it is someone who won't be too loud.”<br/>“I’ll be sure we are quiet,” Adrien agreed and left for school.</p><p>Nathalie watched as he brought home Kagami. Was this the girl Adrien wanted to confess his love to? She debated if this was better or worse than Chloé, she decided on better. Kagami was much more talented and less of a brat than Chloé but Marinette would be heartbroken, Nathalie knew that. After 45 minutes Nathalie told Adrien it was time for Kagami to return home and he should get ready for his Chinese lesson. <br/>Kagami left with a lavender rose. Nathalie had to think back, these weren't common though she believed them to represent enchantment and often were associated with love at first sight. Nathalie rolled her eyes at the expression and quickly shut the door behind Kagami. </p><p>Nathalie didn't see Marinette until almost a month after that. Marinette didn't hold her usually spunk when walking up to Adrien’s room so Nathalie stopped her.<br/>“Are you feeling alright Marinette?”<br/>“I guess,” she shrugged, “Adrien and Kagami are dating now and I just feel like a third wheel!” she complained.<br/>Nathalie waved Marinette over and they sat down where they had over a month ago.<br/>“This made me feel better when I realized that Gabriel would never look at me the way he did Emilie,” she told Marinette and pulled out the old poem.<br/>“Wow, this conveys a lot of emotion!” she noted, “you are a very good writer!”<br/>Nathalie held out a pen and piece of paper, “you can try if you want.”<br/>Marinette took the pen and set down the sheet of paper, it only took moments for her to find exactly what she wanted to say.<br/>“I’m no longer who I used to be<br/>Stopped listening to your voice on repeat<br/>I went through heartbreak but I survived<br/>Now I’m coming alive <br/>Because I’ll never be that girl again<br/>My patience had worn thin <br/>But my heart has grown strong <br/>Because now I have moved on<br/>I'm not how you remember me <br/>I was such a good girl<br/>I was fragile, but no more<br/>Now here I am on other said<br/>My whole world feels electrified <br/>I’m no longer afraid<br/>I’m free of you on this day<br/>I’ll never be that girl again<br/>My constant heartache has gone on for too long<br/>But I’m stronger than I ever was<br/>Because now I have moved on,” Marinette wrote.<br/>Nathalie read it over, “you are very powerful with your words.”<br/>Marinette blushed, this is the first time someone besides Tikki knew about her frustration with the Adrien situation. <br/>“I’m proud of us!” Marinette claimed.<br/>“We don't need a man to tell us how much we are worth,” Nathalie said.<br/>“Or a woman,” Marinette winked.<br/>It was Nathalie’s turn to lightly blush, “we know how much we are worth and nobody can define us.”<br/>“Definitely!” Marinette smiled. </p><p>People think moving on from someone is a lonely process but it often isn't. It is where you learn to find yourself and people that you can trust. Nathalie was happy to not be tied up in the complicated strings of liking her boss. Marinette well she was Marinette but had gotten better at acting like a normal person around Adrien especially after writing that she had moved on. It was an unlikely friendship between Marinette and Nathalie but sometimes that's all you need.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>